There's Heaven In A Wildflower
by WhySoCuriouss
Summary: She saved her, He saved them. They meet again months later, and the results are devastating. He took something from her, and now she'll return the favor. They'll be forced to play a game..The Hunter, and the Hunted.


**AUTHORS NOTE: This story WILL be cringeworthy, so if certain sensitive topics such as Sexual Assault, torture, murder, violence, etc..offends you, Then please discontinue reading. Please remember, this is just a FanFiction, that being said in no way do I condone any of the forms of abuse mentioned above, nor do I intend to offend anyone. Thank you for reading! Also if you're a "Joker" fan, check out my story Undercover Martyr, a Suicide squad fanfic.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters or anything associated with this wonderful anime. This is purely for kicks.**

 _ **There's Heaven In A Wildflower**_.

 _Chapter 1._ Just A Normal Day..Right?

Cramming her usual yellow backpack full of antihistamines and ramen, Kagome Higurashi checked off items mentally, double checking each item until she was certain she missed nothing.

She smiled, looking at the overly stuffed bag, knowing the main contents were different flavored ramen. Giggling, she remembered as her Feudal Era gang all but screamed out different request of ramen to her when she notified them of her quick trip home to replenish their food and medicine supply.

Hauling the heavy bag over her shoulders she headed towards the bone eaters well, her portal connecting her world and her beloved Feudal Era.

It'd been well over two years since that life changing day..

The day she accidentally fell into the well.

She had to admit, she would do it all again, just to meet the wonderful people she'd befriended in the Feudal Era over the years.

Yes, the almost fairytale like world was _amazing_ , mirroring something out of a movie, but the dangers it held were very real.

Evil, was very _real_ , and death was very common.

In this world, Monsters were real, and nightmares were nothing compared to the reality of living during such a time. This was a completely different world than the one she was born in, but it didn't stop her from loving the foreign land just the same.

She embraced every scar, every bruise the Feudal Era offered her with pride, knowing she had saved lives or made an impact. She knew eventually they would heal, and the never ending bruises would fade, but her selflessness would pay off in the long run.

That was to be expected of Kagome.

She was always known to be kindhearted, selfless even. Some would even call her foolish due to her swift willingness to help others. She believed she served a bigger purpose, and if she could help in any way she would.

"Kagome dear, Do tell everyone I said hello? And I hope they enjoy the snacks I prepared! I sure hope it's enough!"

The sound of her mothers voice halted her steps.

She smiled, her mother was always the supporter, her backbone.

But she knew better than to believe the smiles.

She knew every time she left, she took a piece of her mothers sanity with her. She knew her mother plastered on a smile for her sake, even though Kagome knew every time she leapt over to enter the other world her mothers heart broke.

She flinched, her heart hurting slightly.

 _'she knows I don't have much of a choice. This is for our future, just as much as theirs.'_ She smiled, hugging her mother tightly.

She inhaled deeply, remembering the smell of her hair.

Cherries.

' _Like mother like daughter..'_ She thought briefly, remembering many counts of Shippo perched on her shoulder, complimenting her on the fruity smell of her hair.

"I love you mama. Without you, I couldn't do any of this..you _know_ that, don't you?" She eyed her mother seriously, her heart strings tugging at her as she watched her mothers eyes fill with tears even though she kept her smile.

"My sweet baby girl..I'm _honored_ to call you my own. Now you go get 'em baby!" Miss Higurashi collected her daughter in her arms, and Kagome noticed her grip was tighter than usual.

"I love you Kagome..Please come back to me" she sniffled, wiping her nose against her robes.

She frowned.

Why wouldn't she come back?

Didn't she always?

"Of course mama! You know we all can't go long without your cooking!"

Miss Higurashi blushed, swatting at air as she shooed her daughter on.

Kagome smiled, kissing her cheek before grabbing her new bow and arrows, a gift from her grandfather. Glancing at her mother one last time, she climbed down the well.

She smiled happily, feeling the familiar tingle as the purple magic swirled around her. She closed her eyes, preparing herself for her landing as she floated through time to the past, the Era she came to call her second home.

She gasped as her feet touched the ground, never fully getting used to the feeling of floating in thin air. Using the thick vines bleeding out of the well she climbed up, throwing her yellow bag out first once she reached to top.

She took a deep breath once her feet reached the ground, basking in the fresh air and powerful send of Mother Nature and unrefined atmosphere.

If it was one thing she loved about this place, it was that it was during the times where nature was basically untouched by man. It was thriving and dominant, flowing naturally as it pleased.

She personally thought Japan never looked more beautiful.

Plant life she'd never seen before surrounded the lands, the colors of different flowers and trees making the landscape look like something from a fairytale. She smiled, her teeth shining brightly in the unforgiving sun beaming down on her.

She was always a sucker for nature.

Grabbing her bag, she scanned the area lightly, searching for potential danger. She knew just as beautiful as this place was, it was twice as _dangerous_.

Keeping a tight grip on her bow, she proceeded to Kaede's village. Her senses heightened as she trekked through the familiar forest, her eyes scanning the surrounding shrubs warily.

Even though she knew she could very well handle herself alone, she knew better than to leave no room for error.

Her grueling training with Sango taught her well.

She smiled.

Sango.

A strong, extraordinary woman. Someone she was proud to say she knew, but more importantly called a dear friend. They were practically long lost sisters, bonding in ways the others couldn't quite understand, but still respected all the same.

Sango had no family; Her youngest brother, who tragically was resurrected and used as a torture weapon against her still roamed the lands, but she never failed to remind Kagome daily that she considered her as a little sister, regardless of them not being biological.

She'd been training with the taijiya for well over a few months, her strength and senses increasing dramatically. She had been sick and tired of being the victim after loosing a jewel shard to one of Naraku's incarnations a year prior.

Her hand unconsciously went to the tiny vial hanging from her neck, her hands fiddling vial containing the remaining jewel shards shining a fading violet against her pale skin.

Inuyasha still never quite let her live that one down.

Reminiscing brought her back to reality as she realized no one greeted her yet. This was strange, due to the constant routine of someone almost always meeting her before she would reach Kaede's village. She knew either Inuyasha or Shippo would give away the fact she was back from her scent in the wind.

She frowned, her forehead creasing in worry.

Yes, this was strange indeed.

She was pulled from her thoughts when a familiar scream entered her ear.

"Please..L-leave me alone!"

 _'That sounded an awful lot like..'_ she gasped, realization hitting her. She took off, full speed in the direction of the noise. Her breathing became frantic as she ran as fast as she could as the screams became louder, more terrified.

Bursting through a clearing she skidded to a halt, the same time notching a arrow onto her bow string.

"Rin!" She screamed, eyes widening at the scene before her.

The little girl was covered in blood, her right eye shut as blood dripped down her eye. She was breathing heavily, and Kagome noticed with a surge of anger that she was crying, afraid and confused as two youkai circled her, obviously playing with the little girl as prey.

A deep gash in her right arm leaked profusely, and Kagome's eyes watered as she though of how deep the wound could be to be bleeding so much.

"Ohh looky what we have here SSSSeiko, More food! Today is a prossssperous day indeed!"

The slightly bigger youkai hissed at the other, and Kagome noticed with annoyance they were of the snake family.

Her blood boiled, and she released her arrow, her power surging through the flying arrow, making the area glow a fluorescent pink.

Striking its target, Kagome watched in satisfaction as the demon who was reaching for Rin screamed before disintegrating into nothing.

"Get. Away. From her. _Right_. Now." Her voice was thick with her anger as she quickly prepared another arrow, pointing it at the last demon

He hissed in horror, his disbelief at his brothers death making him shake his head in denial.

"You _Bitch_! How _dare_ you! I will rip you to shreds!" He hissed menacingly before vanishing.

Kagome gasped as the youkai disappeared before her. Using her senses she barely dodged his claws from behind as he reappeared, swiping for her neck.

She managed to avoid the brute of the assault, but he still managed to nick her shoulder blade, making her hiss in pain.

"Run, Rin! Run towards the river!" She screamed as she released another bow, using the distraction to run towards the little girl. Grabbing her hand once she caught up with her she ran full speed, knowing the village was close by.

 _'Kami! Where is everyone?!'_

She nearly screamed as his tail barely missed her as they ran. She knew he was close, she could practically feel his presence on her skin as she heard the youkai's angry hissing getting closer.

 _'Kami! He's gettin closer.. please..We're almost there!'_

It was as if her prayers were answered as the sight of familiar snowy white hair came into her vision.

"Inuyasha!" She screamed, only to notice he too was fighting a youkai, which she now noticed was of the same family of the snake youkai who were attacking Rin in the forrest.

"Kagome watch out!"

She ducked in the nick of time, the force making her loose her balance, sending her and Rin crashing to the ground. She narrowly missed the large boomerang flying over their head, beheading the youkai that was chasing her. Blood and brain matter splattered against their bodies, and Rin screamed as a clump of skin smacked her in the face.

"Lord Sesshomaru.." Rin whispered brokenly as her eyes fluttered shut, making Kagome panic.

 _'Thats too much blood..I have to get her out of here fast!'_

Without thinking, she released another arrow, killing a row of snake demons, wincing as the remaining demons screamed in anger.

"Sango! I have to get her out of here!" She screamed at her companion, narrowly dodging the scaly limbs flying her way.

"Head towards Kaede's village, we'll hold them off from here!" Sango grunted out as she caught her boomerang effortlessly before quickly releasing it again.

She scooped Rin up bridal style and began running along the cliff that connected to the water fall, towards Kaede's hut.

"Kagome, Watch _Ou_..!"

Time seemed to move slow as she turned slightly, her timing allowing her to perfectly maneuver Rin out of harms way as a youkai was suddenly on her, clawing at her back. She screamed as his claws ripped through her back pack and dug deep into her skin.

The impact made her lose her balance, her screams falling on deaf ears as she and Rin fell over the cliff into the unforgiving water below. Her back bled severely, and her eyes lids grew heavy as her mind screamed at her to react.

 _'Rin..Must. S-Save.. Rin.'_

Reacting at the last minute, she cradled Rin's body into her as she bore the weight of the impact, the air in her lungs leaving her body violently as her back connected with the cold water harshly. Holding onto Rin tightly, she fought to keep their heads above water as the violent current of the waterfall dragged them down.

She prepared herself, knowing they were headed towards the end of a waterfall.

She knew there was a little chance they would survive, but she was going to try her best if anything, to save Rin.

Curling herself into a ball, she wrapped herself around Rin, completely covering the her with her body as they fell. Rin screamed, and Kagome winced as she felt Rin's grip on her tighten painfully. Time seemed to move slowly as they descended down the waterfall, making them feel as if they were falling forever.

They both closed their eyes shut as they prepared to hit the bottom.

' _Rin_.. _Please forgive me..'_

Her eyes rolled in the back of her head as she heard her shoulder snap as it connected with a jagged rock below, the fall alone being more than 10 feet. The waterfall emptied out to a shallow bottom, pouring into a small lake strewn with jagged rocks.

Almost instantly the impact rendered her practically immobile, though her grip on Rin never once eased up.

"Rin.. are you okay?" She coughed, realizing she tasted blood.

Damn.

How bad could her wounds be?

"L-Lady Kagome! You're bleeding so _badly_! We have to get out of this river!" She tapped her softly, panicking as tried desperately to keep the woman awake, but to no avail.

"I'm sorry Rin..I'm just so _tired_.." Kagome mumbled, her vision swimming dangerously.

She coughed, gagging as more blood shot from her mouth.

She closed her eyes, the feeling too strong to deny any longer. She grabbed Rin tightly, before succumbing to the darkness.

 ** _Few hours later._**

Kagome awoke with a painful groan, her limbs numb from being in the same position for hours. She shot up, regretting it instantly as a piercing pain shot through her, making her scream in shock.

"Wha-What _happened_? Where am I? How did I get here..Last I remember was failing into a river with.."

She trailed off, her eyes growing wide with panic. The events from earlier came back to her and she gasped.

"Rin..Oh Kami..! Rin!" She tried desperately to stand, but the pain in her shoulder and back were too great, making her slump down in defeat.

She had one task. Protect Rin.

And she had failed.

Her eyes began to fill with tears as she sobbed, guilt and shame filling her soul.

"Lady Kagome? Are you alright?"

Her head shot up, sobbing happily as Rin's tiny figure merged into view, calming her pounding heart.

"Ohh Rin! I'm so glad you're okay! How is your arm?" She beckoned for her to come so she could examine the extent of her wounds.

"Rin is fine Lady Kagome! Rin is more worried about you!" She smiled, her eyes watery as she showed Kagome her arm.

Kagome eyed her worriedly, scanning her body throughly. She released a wisp of air when she realized besides the deep gash in her right arm she was practically unscathed.

 _'Thank Kami'_

She eyed the cave, gasping excitedly as she noticed her yellow backpack leaning against the cave walls next to her. She reached for her yellow back pack, amazed her backpack managed to savor the contents inside throughout the whole ordeal. It was ripped and beat up pretty badly, but most of her things remained inside.

Most of the ramen was now rendered useless, though her many sweets still remained intact inside their wrappers. She put those aside for later, knowing Rin would appreciate them. She rummaged through the bag, an exited squeal leaving her as she found her first aid kit and began working on Rin's injuries.

She struck up a conversation, to distract her from the pain but mainly to keep Rin's attention away from her futuristic medicine.

She jumped when Rin screamed, snatching her hand away from Kagome as if she was burned, but accidentally hitting her broken shoulder. Kagome had to bite her lip to keep from releasing her own scream as pain shot through her entire body, her shoulder reminding her of its injury.

"What is that! It feels like fire!" Rin pouted, and Kagome felt twinge of guilt.

"I know it hurts, but I have to clean it. This is..a medicine, from my…village" she laughed weakly, praying she wouldn't ask more questions.

After she applied the medicine she tightly wrapped red gauzes around the wound, making Rin gasp in pain. She noticed with a wince that her hands shook badly as she applied the gauzes, and she knew Rin noticed as well.

"All done!" She gritted out as her shoulder pain all but screamed at her. Rin noticed and grabbed the supplies from her hand quickly.

She placed her other hand on her shoulder, forcing Kagome to sit back in her resting position.

"Lady Kagome, are you..ok?"

Noticing her growing panic, she decided to distract her.

"You know, I can't believe my things were still in once piece! You known, come to think of it.." she trailed off, staring at Rin with growing horror.

"..How on earth did we get to this cave?!"

Rin blushed as she looked away. Twiddling her fingers together guiltily she glanced at Kagome, embarrassment and childish innocence swimming in her wide doe eyes.

"Rin..carried you here. From the water. Rin went looking for help but Rin found this cave! Rin went back for your backback and Rin found it floating in the river!"

Her tone one suddenly changed and Rin's eyes grew watery as her voice cracked.

"Rin is sorry Rin couldn't get most of your stuff, Rin can't swim so Rin couldn't go too far."

Kagome gasped in disbelief.

She _carried_ her, all the way here?

Kagome cupped her face, wiping her tears away with her thumb in a loving manner. She ruffled her hair playfully, making Rin giggle.

"Wow Rin! I never knew you were so strong! I'm impressed! You saved my life, I'm forever in your debt!" She kissed her forehead, laughing as the child turned a pinkish red.

 _'So Innocent.. so pure'_

She envied her.

As she hugged Rin, she noticed a familiar resistance wasn't there anymore. Her eyes shot open as she leaned back from Rin, her hands instantly clawing at her chest around her neck.

They were gone.

The Jewel shards were gone.

The weigh of her failure crashed down on her in waves, and she couldn't help the devastating sob that left her, scaring Rin.

" _No_..what have I done?!" Her eyes fogged over, her devastation rolling off her in waves. Rin grabbed her arms, panicking as Kagome began to break down.

"I've _failed_..I've failed them all." She mumbled through her broken cries.

Rin who had began to cry again asked her was she okay, but Kagome couldn't hear. The voices of her disappointed comrades rang strong in her ear, putting her down, informing her of their anger.

She could hear them now

 _'Feh! Stupid wench! You're really good for nothing! I'm really not surprised'_

Inuyasha.

 _"It's okay Kagome-sama, we'll find them again, we are just glad you are ok"_

Miroku.

 _"Kagome..I'm sure you did all you could to prevent it. You were saving a life! It's okay.. give her a break Inuyasha!"_

Sango

 _"It's okay mama, we will find them, and we'll be even stronger this time!"_

Shippo _._

Even after the fuck ups, they would stand behind her, supporting her, hiding their disappointment.

How could she be so careless? So _stupid_!

She'd lost the one thing she had over Naraku, and now it was gone. All because she wasn't more careful.

"All of the jewel shards..gone. Maybe I really am worthless" She sobbed as Rin shook her out of her daze.

"That's not true! Your not worthless at all! You saved Rin, Kagome! And anyone who thinks your worthless is just _stupid_!" She huffed angrily as shebwalked away from her, and Kagome watched in confusion as she dug a hole in the soft dirt.

"Aha!" Rin screamed happily as she bounced back to Kagome.

"Rin doesn't know if Rin can help you get back what you lost, but Rin found this floating as well.." she held up the dirty item, blowing away the remaining dirt.

Kagome gasped as a familiar thud drummed in her heart.

In Rin's hand, was a vial.

Kagome's vial.

Inside it, her now slightly tainted jewel shards.

"..It was so pretty, Rin _knew_ it had to belong to you! Rin hopes it makes you feel better!" She smiled at Kagome childishly, her tear streaked face beamed up at her innocently.

Fresh tears fell as she suddenly grabbed Rin, ignoring her searing pain as she scooped her into a hug as she cried into her shoulder.

Rin stood for mere seconds before she returned the hug, holding on to Kagome for dear life.

"Rin! I didn't lose anything because you found it for me! You have no idea what this means! You're so smart pretty girl! Lord Sesshomaru would be _so_ proud!"

At the mention of his name Rin peeked up at her, her doe eyes glistening with fresh tears, but she didn't let them fall.

"Rin thinks Lord Sesshomaru would be too! I can't wait to tell him" Kagome watched as her eyes grew darker.

"He's gonna come for me.. _right_?" Her voice was barely a whisper.

"Rin.. How did you get separated from Sesshomaru?" She didn't wanna pry, but she was curious. She never knew the Taiyoukai to let Rin be in danger, let alone in the woods alone. Rin sniffled as she inhaled deeply. She was trying her best not to cry.

"He was fighting a huge group of those demons, and when they tried to use me against him he stabbed one of them and Rin ran so they all began attacking him.."

Kagome felt her heart shatter, and she grabbed Rin tightly.

"Do you think he's alright? Do you..think he'll come for me? Even though it's my fault?"

"Of course! And I have to protect you, or he'll have head on a platter! He'll come for you, just like he always does, and Inuyasha will come for me! Don't they always gotta rescue us _damsels_!" She joked, attempting to lighten the mood.

"Yes, Rin thinks so too!" Rin blushed before she joined in her laughter, and Kagome watched as she finally gave in to her fear, her laugher turning to broken sobs as she finally broke down.

Once Kagome was awake she didn't have to be brave anymore, so she let herself cry. She cried from the pain of her attack. She cried because she knew Kagome was hurt, and they won't last long on their own. She cried for her guardian, her savior, her sense of security.

He was her angel of death, Her Lord Sesshomaru.

She cried, no longer able to be strong.

Because he was all the strength she knew.

She cried like a child was expected to in such a traumatic experience, but for different reasons, and Kagome rubbed her sympathetically as she let her cry, her own tears falling from her eyes. She held on tight, knowing she was keeping the girl sane at the moment. She knew she had to protect her, with every fiber in her being.

That, and she knew even if she did manage to survive and Rin didn't, Sesshomaru wouldn't allow her to continue breathing.

Hell, he'd probably revive her just to kill again.

She smiled, the morbid thought somehow giving her a piece of mind, a renewed hope. Yes, she had to keep Rin safe until she was back where she belonged, with the killing perfection himself. She knew he would tolerate no excuses, so she had to keep her safe, her very life depended on it.

Until they were found, she would be unharmed.

So she held her as she cried herself to sleep, creating a barrier around the cave so they could sleep soundly, without worrying about demons finding them.

She would keep them both safe, as they waited.

She knew they would come for them.

She was sure of it.


End file.
